Battery-powered portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones (e.g. smartphones), handheld gaming devices, MP3 players, tablet computers, smart appliances or peripheral devices, have become ubiquitous. It is commonplace for users of such portable electronic devices to hold the devices during their use.
Portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable batteries. To recharge the battery of a portable electronic device, a user may mechanically connect the device to a power adapter that is plugged into an electrical outlet. Alternatively, a user may place certain types of portable electronic devices onto a charging pad or dock for wireless recharging.